


In a month

by OnSeReverra18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom Levi, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hope you enjoy, I know it's rushed leave me alone, Idiots in Love, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, OOC maybe, Sub Levi, Well I tried, maybe smut, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSeReverra18/pseuds/OnSeReverra18
Summary: "How can I say 'Fuck You' with flowers?"





	In a month

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Check me out on Wattpad, Levetra_  
> ^~^

"You, girl," A cold voice rang out in your little flower shop. You emerged from behind the counter and smiled warmly at the male who approached you. He slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter and smirked at you. "How can I say 'fuck you' with flowers?"

You choked back a laugh and took the bill. "Oh dear, someone gets on your nerves, sir?"

"Tch, I find it irrelevant to discuss my business with a little flower girl." He rolled his eyes and paced the store. You chuckled at his ignorant attitude as this wasn't the first time someone acted like this here. It was normal for civilians to just storm in and demand to buy flowers. You did crave a little respect though, even when you won't admit it.

"Well, sir, I was just hoping to know the back story so I know what to pick out for you-" You glanced at the male and realised he had no intention of speaking to you so you continued, "-Alright then, let's gather some pine; for pity. Some dark crimson roses for mourning, geranium for folly, stephanotis for a desire to leave and some butterfly weed to let you go." You smiled and brought the bouquet to him.

"Great, is 20 enough?" You nodded and wrapped the bouquet carefully with tissue paper before handing it to him. He grabbed it from you and turned to leave without another word. You were about to shrug it off when he stopped at the door and turned to you.

"Thank you." With that, he pushed open the door and disappeared from sight. You giggled as the flowers you just put together for him also has double meanings. It will just depend on how his receiver interprets it. Let's see if he comes back with complaints, surely this is the only comic relief you will ever get from your job as a florist but hey, no one's complaining.

~Let's see who the receiver of these flowers are hmm?~

This little shit better have put together a decent bouquet or someone will be getting some very interesting ideas. I made my way through HQ casting death stares at whoever dares to eye me regarding the bright bunch of flowers in my hands.

"Flowers? What is the meaning of this, Levi?" Erwin raised an eyebrow the minute I walked into his office and slammed the flowers down.

"Don't flatter yourself, Eyebrows. These are special flowers, there are meanings behind them. Let's see if your smartass can figure it out." I snapped and stormed out of his office slamming the door behind me. As I was going to retire to my own office, damn shitty glasses decided to pay me a visit.

"When are you going to find a girlfriend, Shorty? I know girls like tall guys but come on, there are short girls too!" I resisted slapping her in the face and sat down behind my desk.

"Shit glasses go harass someone else, I am perfectly fine being single and I will continue to be so until I find the one. So leave my office before I beat your ass."

"You have such a small temper. No wonder you can't find someone. Oh well! Let us go experiment on Titans!" She jumped up and down but seeing that I was uninterested, she shrugged it off and left, leaving my door slightly ajar. What type of demon leaves the door slightly ajar?! Demons!

I sank into my chair and disappeared behind a mountain of paperwork on my desk. It was true I was perhaps a little (just the tiniest little bit) lonely without another half but who needs a soulmate when you're fighting for the sake of humanity? For the sake of a future? I thought of the girl back in the flower shop, how she was unaffected by my cold mood. Normally, girls would freeze then run away or avoid me or try to seduce me out of my mood but she was just unaffected. She didn't care and yet she still treated me the same. Why is getting a girlfriend so hard? And why am I letting it affect me?

Before anything else, my door slammed open and Mr Eyebrows stepped into my office. "I thought I told you to KNOCK! You're bringing in centuries of dust into my office." I growled.

"Pine for hope? Geranium for stupidity? Stephanotis for happiness in marriage?! What the fu-"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Who the hell- no, what the hell are you suggesting with your ever so special bouquet of flowers?! Who are you wishing happiness for marriage? Who are you calling stupid and what are you hoping for, Levi?! If you are wishing happiness for Hanji and me then sure, breaking news, we're engaged but WHAT THE HELL, LEVI?!" I froze. Hold on, shit-glasses and eyebrows? Can it be?

With that aside, I had to deal with this mess first before I go and tear that little flower girl to shreds. "Tch, what?! I was told they had other meanings!"

"Don't bullshit me, Levi. I did my research. I can't believe you, what has gotten into you? What were you even aiming for?"

"I was aiming to say 'fuck you' in flowers. Since I couldn't really say that to my commander face-to-face so I decided to say it in flowers. Unfortunately, there seems to be some misunderstanding." I shrugged and sat back down. I need Eyebrows to leave right now so I can go and kill someone.

"I hope you think this through, Levi. I am hereby suspending you for a month."

I growled. "On what grounds?"

"Harassment."

"Tch, you really think-" He held up a hand to stop me.

"You're dismissed. No military work or assignments for a month."

~Let's see if you're still alive after this~

You threw your head back and laughed. You didn't expect the man to be so distressed and troubling himself to come back and yell at you. So far, he holds the record of giving a shit about the flowers and you.

"Did you do it intentionally?" He asked quietly finally after he's calmed down. Luckily, you closed the door and hung a sign saying you were occupied and come back in 5 minutes. This'll be enough time for you and this man to sort it out right?

"Yes... and no. The flowers I picked out for you did have double meanings but what I said was true. It's just your receiver interpreted another way." You explained carefully trying not to set off something else. "Plus, he basically gave you a free month to do whatever you like, right? So why not take advantage of that?"

"Tch, you don't understand. I love my job and I love being a soldier. And now I have to be a normal civilian like you. You even know how I feel?"

"Okay, well I'll take this month's time to show you that life as a civilian is not as bad as you think. Come on, toughen up princess. It's not all that bad. We don't go out to get ourselves killed so it shouldn't be too hard for you to get used to." You smiled and watered the flowers. To be honest, you never knew he was in the army as the last time he came to visit he wore simple clothes and no uniform. Now that you've seen him in his uniform, it made you want to tear it off him. Okay, to be fair, he looked pretty hot in his uniform.

"Brat, it's impossible to make me enjoy my life."

"Oh? But sir, I'd love a challenge." You chuckled and handed him a green apron with daisies on it. "Come on, get to work. If you do well, I may even consider paying you." He scowled at you and snatched the apron from you. He reluctantly put it on and had his hands on his hips.

"What am I supposed to do? Is watering plants supposed to make me love my life?"

"You're such a pessimist! Shut up and come help me." You clicked your tongue and headed to the back of the store. "These flowers need their stems cut. Roses go in this bucket, daisies in these, geraniums here and gosh, just look at the labels! I'll be at the front if you need me." With that, you left him at the back and returned to the storefront. Removing the sign, you were already getting customers.

Levi being alone at the back, started muttering to himself. "So I get myself suspended and now I'm working for a flower girl? Humanities Strongest becomes a flower girl's assistant?! I think not!" He was just about to throw down the scissors and storm out the door when he heard something smash at the storefront.

He dashed forward to see what was happening (even though he told himself not to care but obviously he cared just a little bit) and saw that you were backed up against the counter with an angry customer throwing and shattering beautifully made vases. He saw you try to calm the customer down but that only made the fat man angrier. He was about to throw the vase at you just as Levi stepped in the way.

Catching the vase gracefully, (as you do) Levi set it down and glared at the man. "I believe your behaviour is shit, so please, take it elsewhere or I'll strangle you."

"Hah, you? You can't even reach my neck!" He bellowed and laughed.

"Well, I must say you've sunken to my level. Now, apologise to her and be on your way, peasant." He growled and held his arm before you in a protective stance.

"You don't scare me, mister. Not when you're wearing such a cute little apron! I must say, it suits you and your childish demeanour."

Levi's expression darkened, and even you felt heat radiate off his body. Someone is getting angry and you had a feeling that this was not a good thing. "Sir, I'll ask you one more time to apologise to the girl and be on. Your. Way."

"No." Without hesitation, Levi lunged at the man who, by the way, was twice his size, and full on punched him in the face. With grace. As if a full on punch to the face and breaking the nose wasn't bad enough, he fired another blow to the man's stomach, then the chest, then a kick to the groin. Okay, you weren't a guy but heck, even you felt that pain. The man doubled over and collapsed on your floor by your feet.

"I hope you didn't kill him." You sighed and crouched down to the man. "Sir? Don't worry about it, here's your money and please don't come back here again."

He was about to grab you again when you caught his arm and bent it backwards. The man yelped in pain and leapt to his feet. "I will sue you! Just you wait!" With that, he yanked his arm from your firm grip and stormed out the door, forgetting all about the money.

"What was that about, brat?" Levi demanded.

"He wanted a refund or something. He said the flowers withered after three days. Then I asked if he had watered them and he's like 'Oh you need to water plants?' and I just nodded dumb folded then he got angry and yeah." You shrugged and continued to tend to the flowers. Shattered glass sparkled on the floor but you seemed to pay no attention to it.

Levi shooked his head and sighed. "Oi, Brat. You should clean up the glass."

You turned to him. "I know, but he also ruined some flowers. I can't have ruined flowers at the storefront. It'll ruin the business." You plucked the damaged flowers from their pots and put them all in a small vase. "I'll leave these upstairs on the dining table, can't just throw them out, can we?"

He nodded numbly and headed out to the back again. As you were just about to go upstairs, Levi blocked your way. "What is it, Soldier?"

"I have a name, dumbshit."

"Yes, and you have not told me."

"Levi."

"(F/n)."

"I didn't ask for your name." He growled.

"A name for a name." You shrugged. "What is it, Levi?"

"I don't have a place to stay. My home is the military, I live there and now that I've been suspended, I don't have a home for a month. Is there a place that's affordable to stay for a month?"

You thought about it for a moment. Then came to a decision. Having a soldier live at your place has its benefits too. Like the incident that happened today. What if Levi wasn't here to help out? How would it have escalated to? What would've happened?

"If you don't mind, you can stay here. I have a spare room I use for studying and you can always just crash here." You avoided his eyes and stared at the ground, unable to stop the strange feeling gnawing in your stomach.

"Here? No, that'll be too much work and I can't stay with a brat, you'll just annoy me." He snapped.

"Well okay then, how much do you have on you? You can't even go back to the military and you think you can survive out here with a few 20s? Uh uh, sir. A night in a lodge would at least be 50$ and you want to stay there for a month? It'll cost you way more than what you can afford." You shook your head and headed up the stairs.

"How much are you charging?" He asked following you.

"Nil. For the moment. Do you have any clothes on you? Where are your casual clothes?"

"At HQ. Now that I can't even go back, I didn't really think this through. I should've packed something to take with me." He sighed and plopped himself on your couch.

You set the vase of flowers down on the table and turned to look at him. He sounded like he really liked his military life. You pitied him a little and felt bad to have caused him his suspension but there's nothing to do about it now, at least he's here and you're looking after him and he's not out there somewhere causing trouble.

"You stay here, make yourself at home. There's something I need to take care of." You dashed down the stairs not letting Levi protest, grabbed your coat from the coat hanger and left the flower shop.

~What are you going to do? Gee, I wonder~

"Excuse me, Miss, you can't be here." A soldier stopped you as you reached the gates. "This is an issue of national security."

"I'm just here to pick up some things for Levi-"

"The corporal? He asked you to run an errand?" The soldier frowned.

"Well, yes. I mean yes he did. Now would you kindly let me pass, I am on a tight schedule!" The soldier nodded at your and scuttled out of the way. You pushed open the gates and rushed inside, only to realise that you have no idea where you're going and no idea where his office would be.

You wandered the dim halls of HQ and turned a few corners but everywhere looked the same, how could someone possibly find their way in here?

"Can I help you, Miss?" A voice asked from behind you.

"Oh, I was looking for Levi's office." You smiled. The soldier paused and gave you a look.

"The corporal's office? Here, I'll take you to him. I heard he was suspended for a month, how did you become acquainted with the corporal? He's quite a moody man." The soldier scoffed. She wore a red scarf and had a bob cut that made her look younger than she was. "Are you two dating?"

"Dating? Oh no! He probably hates me for what I did to him. You see, I was the reason he got suspended." The soldier laughed and shook her head. After that, the two of you walked in silence until finally, you came to a stop before a plain door.

"I'll leave you to it." She saluted you and was on her way. You took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The moment you entered, you were greeted with a fresh scent of lemongrass and tea. The window was left open and his desk was buried beneath piles and piles of paperwork. His room was so clean that your shoes squeaked against the polished floorboards every time you walked. You pushed open another door and realised that his bedroom was connected to his office. You opened his closet and rummaged through some of his clothes and couldn't resist the fresh scent of him get to you.

He smelt like home.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice demanded. You turned and saw a soldier with glasses and a white lab coat on staring at you intensely.

"O-oh, I'm (F/n), I'm here just to uh pack some things for Levi." You gulped and shoved the last of his shirts and dress pants into a duffle bag that was folded neatly in the corner of his wardrobe. "I'll be on my way, sorry for the disruption."

"Oh no, you ain't going anywhere, are you Shorty's girlfriend? Please say yes! Ooooooh I'm so happy for him for finally finding love at last! He's so lucky to have you! He's been so depressed since he was orphaned and his two best friends were killed too. I wish you all happiness!" She started screaming some other gibberish before leaving and yelling stuff down the hallways. You stood there confused for a moment before remembering you still had a job to do. You grabbed the bag and headed out hoping to avoid everyone as you made your way back home.

~Le time skip!~

Upon arriving home, the sun was almost gone. Streaks of red and orange painted the sky. You lit a few candles around the storefront and locked the front door, signalling that you were closing for the day.

"Levi, I'm home! I'll make dinner and- Levi?" You called but the house was dead silent. "Where did that bastard go?" You grumbled and set his things down. Approaching the counter you say a scratch piece of paper with three words on it.

Gone out drinking.

Seriously?! Drinking?! What sort of irresponsible corporal is he? Thinking that drinking can solve his problems?! You sighed and scrunched up the notes and threw them in the bin. There was only one bar around this area and you've been there once to drink your worries away and after that, you vowed to never go back. It was just too messy. You decided to sort out your study and make the couch in there good enough for Levi to stay for the month before going to look for him. 

"What an asshole," You muttered under your breath. "I thought he would be a responsible corporal and yet there he goes! Out to drink the first chance he gets! It's already dark outside and what if he gets lost? Oh, why do I even care?"

"What are yer mutterin' about?" Levi mumbled in the doorway.

"Jesus!"

"Not quite, I think I'm close enough, born on the same day," He slurred and fell to the ground. You lunged for him and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. The only thing was; he was so much heavier than you expected and you both crumpled to the ground.

"Ow, Levi!" You moaned beneath him and tried to pry the man off you but he insisted to trap you under him. "How did you even make it home in this state?! You know what? That doesn't matter, can you get off me?"

He groaned and rolled off you, slumping onto the floor in the process. You sighed and blew a strand of hair from your face. What's the deal with this guy? Is the Lord finally testing you? You glared at him and realised he just laid there, not moving.

"Oh shit, did you die?" You poked him. He sprang to life and before you knew what was happening, you were beneath him again, pinned down on the floor with him looming over you. "I take that as a no, you have awesome reflexes."

"I want.. I want... I.. You're my garden." He was drunk and was slurring his speech.

"What? You're not making any sense!"

"I want you."

~~~

Your cheeks flushed a dark crimson colour. "Sir, you're drunk. Let's get you to bed." 

"I want you."

"Yes, yes alright, come on, off to bed." You summoned all your energy and managed to half carry and half drag him onto your bed. He kept mumbling some incoherent crap about finding love or something and you just sighed. Maybe you truly felt sorry for the guy. You were about to leave when he grabbed your wrist. You looked at him questioningly.

"Stay," He muttered and closed his eyes. What a childish corporal. 

"You're already sleeping in my bed, what else do you want?" You snapped at him. 

"Stay." He grumbled and patted the empty spot beside him. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. He was still in his uniform and fortunately, he kicked off his boots before he came upstairs. You shook off his grip and agreed but didn't slip into bed. You took off your coat and removed his jacket, hanging them on the back of a chair. You undid all the straps that laced around his body and felt your cheeks heat up. He was indeed a beautiful man. 

"Why'd you stop?" You yelped and almost fell off the bed. He was awake the whole time?! You averted your gaze and continued to undress him. 

"Go to sleep, I'll get you cleaned up." You mumbled and set the straps aside. You reached out to unbutton his shirt when his hands caught yours and held them. He inched closer to you and suddenly, you didn't care about anything else, you realised you wanted him too. He pulled you in and you closed your eyes. A pair of soft lips collided with yours, but the strong scent of alcohol brought you back to your senses. This man was drunk, and he will not recall anything that happened after tonight. "I'll stay, but you need to sleep now."

He nodded and laid down. You laid down next to him and watched him sleep peacefully. It's been so long since you shared a bed with anyone. You could smell the sweet and citrusy scent of his shampoo and the fresh cotton smell of his shirt. Although he was out drinking, he still smelt light and clean. You wanted to snuggle closer to him, but you knew it was wrong so instead, you pulled a blanket over the two of you and drifted to sleep. 

~De next morning~

You woke with a start. One, it was really warm and normally you'd wake to an ice cold bed and two, there was an arm around you. You turned carefully trying hard not to wake him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, no furrowed brows, no angry looks and no stoic expressions. He looked calm. You were about to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear when he caught hold of your wrist again. 

He slowly came to his senses and his eyes grew wide. "Where am I? What happened? We didn't... I didn't do anything did I? We didn't do...?" 

You chuckled. "No, Levi. We didn't do anything. You were drunk off your ass and I don't even know how you made it home. I changed you out of your clothes, well, not really. I was going to until you..." You trailed off remembering the kiss from last night. Needless to say, you enjoyed it. It was even your first kiss. 

"I what? What did I do?" He demanded. 

"You kissed me." You covered your face with your hands, embarrassed to tell him and hit under the covers. Levi was oddly still and you peeped at him through the gaps of your fingers. "Don't worry, it didn't lead to anything else, you were drunk and you fell asleep after that and don't worry I'm not offended-"

"Did it feel nice?" He cut in. You emerged from beneath the blankets. 

"What?"

"The kiss... did it feel nice, brat?" You could see a light tint of pink dust his cheeks as he looked away. 

"I-I... I think? It was my first kiss after all." He tensed and sighed. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take your first kiss," He said. "I guess I should move out right? Do you think I could stay somewhere near the military or-"

"It's fine, don't leave me. Plus, I was supposed to make you enjoy your life in a month remember? Come on, I have to open the store and I have to make you breakfast. Your clothes are in your duffle bag. I went to HQ to get your stuff." He stared at you and smirked a little. 

"Okay brat. I'll make breakfast, go open your store." He threw the blankets away and got out of bed. You shivered and pulled the blankets back. Why is it always so damn cold in the mornings?! Levi glared at you and tried to pull the blankets off you but you snuggled deeper into the quilt. "Get up, brat!"

"No, I don't want to, it's too cold!" 

"Toughen up, princess!" 

"No! It's too cold!"

"Come out! Stop being a child!" He growled, his voice lowering almost instantly. Butterflies exploded in your stomach. Hearing his husky voice was definitely a turn on, but now? And you barely even know the guy. This is probably why people have one night stands. "Do I have to come in there to fetch you?" Your heart pounded. You could even hear the smirk in his voice. 

"No."

"Too late." You felt Levi glomp on the pile of blankets you wrapped yourself in and he started to tickle you. You shrieked and tried to fight him off but he was so much stronger. Soon, you were running out of breath and you poked your head out of the blankets. 

Through the loose strands of hair that fell from your ponytail, you saw Levi smirking at you. "You cannot win that easily." He raised his eyebrows and started tickling you again. You disappeared back into the quilt preparing a counterattack. Looks like you'll be opening the store late. 

You stayed very still despite the tickling and soon he ceased his actions, and tried to lift the blankets to check on you. Using this to your advantage, you lept out of the blankets but what you didn't consider was what would happen after you burst through the blankets. 

You ended up straddling his lap and having your hands on either side of his head. His eyes widened in surprise but were soon replaced with his usual cocky smirk. Your cheeks heated up instantly. 

"Oh my, the brat's got some moves." He smirked. "Well?" 

You mumbled some gibberish but didn't move. In all honesty, you enjoyed his warmth. You enjoyed being in power for once after everything that had happened the previous night. The two of you stared at each other for a moment, but a moment was enough to realise that what he said last night was true. You both wanted each other. 

"Levi, this... this, I'm sorry, this is wrong-" You tried but he stopped you.

"Just shut up and kiss me." He growled yanking you down by your collar and smashing his lips to yours. You hesitated for a moment and then only one thought came to mind. 

Fuck it.

You tangled your hands in his hair and returned the kiss. Guess the store isn't going to be open today. He groaned and sat up, his hands exploring your back, touching everything, everywhere. He flipped the two of you around so that you were beneath him earning a gasp from you. He smirked and took that as an advantage to slide his tongue into your mouth. How many girls has he kissed to be so smooth? 

"L-Levi..." You panted trying to catch your breath. He ignored you and started working his way down to your jaw, then he nibbled your ear and trailed down to your neck where you could feel his hot breath tickle where his tongue had been. His fingertips felt like fire as he trailed his fingers down your body and up your dress. But then he suddenly stopped and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what to do next." You burst out laughing and covered your flushed appearance with your palms. 

"Well, seems like I have to take over." 

He scoffed. "You? This was your first kiss, you think you know more than I do?" 

"Um, yeah. I do actually. I read fanfiction, sweetheart. I know what I'm doing." You smirked and flipped you two over, making sure to straddle him down, trapping him. "Now, let me teach you a thing or two."

You could've sworn there was a faint blush on his cheeks but he turned away to avoid eye contact. You smirked to yourself and untangled your fingers from his hair ready to start your offensive on Levi. You started unbuttoning his shirt, popping the buttons from their slots one by one, teasing him a little. He growled and told you to hurry up but you hummed in contentment and continued your handiwork. 

Upon removing his shirt, his upper body was exposed and damn, you bit your lip at the view. He definitely has the body to be a soldier. You ran a finger down his chest to his abdomen, then to the brim of his jeans. You could tell he was getting frustrated as he writhed and buckled beneath you. Well, who knew a cute little girl could take down such a scary and stoic corporal. 

"Let us begin," You purred and unbuckled his belt. 

~*Insert Lenny Face here*~

For those who were wondering why the flower shop that was always open on time every single day was closed today, it was fair to assume the there was something that occupied the owner. And that is a bang on accurate assumption. You and Levi spent the whole day in bed, and surprisingly, the two of you were just getting started. Maybe meeting each other was fate after all. 

Soon, Levi Ackerman passed the title of 'Humanities Strongest Soldier' to the heir, Mikasa Ackerman and retired the military at the age of 35. The happy couple dated for fifteen months before Levi proposed and his betrothed said yes. There was a grand wedding to celebrate the union of two fated souls and everyone from the military attended. It was a huge wedding and everyone was happy and relieved for Levi that he finally found love at last. 

"Do you, (F/n), take Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you care for him in times of trouble, be his light in the darkness and be forever faithful?"

"I do." 

"And do you, Levi, take (F/n)(L/n), to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you aid her in times of need, be her lifeline in sickness and in health and be forever faithful?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife! You may-" The priest didn't even finish the sentence before Levi pulled you close and crashed his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck as the guests erupted in applause. 

He pulled away and whispered in your ear. "I'll be doing the pleasuring tonight, wife."


End file.
